When An Angel Found A Doll
by Furasawa99
Summary: [AU] "Ketika kau menemukan boneka rusak di jalanan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" "Jika itu berharga, aku akan memperbaikinya dan merawatnya. Jika tidak, aku pasti meninggalkannya di sana" Setelah semua yang dilalui Sasuke sejak bertemu 'dia', keputusan apa yang akan Sasuke ambil? [Full of Sasuke POV]
**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 _Happy Reading_ , _minna_!

.

.

 **SASUKE POV**

Aku melihat petir di luar dari jendela kantor. Sudah pasti akan hujan. Dan beruntung aku ingat membawa payung. Beruntung tadi aku melihat ramalan cuaca di tv yang mengatakan bahwa cuaca akan hujan sepanjang hari. Sempat aku abaikan itu mengingat aku menontonnya di saat cuaca cerah saat aku sedang menggoreng telur di rumah. Tapi sekarang mendung, awan gelap berdatangan.

Lagipula aku tinggal di belakang kantor. Sudah pukul tujuh malam dan masih banyak laporan yang harus aku selesaikan sejak _boss_ ku pergi dan mengamanatkan supaya semua tugas terkumpul esok pagi. Hatake Kakashi yang menyebalkan! Seolah dia tak tahu kalau kesibukanku yang diberikan olehnya membuatku tidak punya waktu untuk kekasihku. Oh ayolah, tak sadarkah bahwa aku putus dengan kekasihku yang terakhir itu karena waktuku yang tersita oleh tugas berlebihan darimu, Hatake- _sama_?

Sekitar pukul sembilan aku menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku menyimpan dokumen-dokumen dan mengembalikan barang-barang yang aku pergunakan tadi ke tempatnya semula. Aku keluar meninggalkan gedung kantor dan melihat hujan yang mulai deras. Kubuka payungku dan mulai berjalan menuju halte bus yang akan membawaku pulang.

 **~ Found A Doll ~**

Aku berjalan lagi begitu keluar dari bus. Aku begitu lelah. Aku berpikir untuk segera mandi sesampainya di rumah, kemudian tidur. Bunyi rintikan hujan menyebabkan suasana hening yang hanya ditemani bunyi tetesan air hujan pada jalanan yang kupijaki. Jujur saja, di saat seperti ini aku takut ada seseorang atau sesuatu muncul menerrorku dari belakang. Berlebihan memang.

Saat aku berbelok di sebuah tikungan, aku terlompat kaget begitu melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak di atas pohon. Siapa yang berada di luar saat hujan deras seperti ini? Kemudian aku sadari itu hanyalah papan tripleks yang tersangkut di atas pohon dan membuka-menutup tertiup angin. Aku pun mendesah lega dan melanjutkan langkah kakiku sampai akhirnya aku lihat papan tripleks yang tersangkut di atas pohon itu berpindah. Aku melihat lebih dekat dan menyadari ada seseorang di baliknya. Aku yang melihat papan tripleks itu berpindah ke dahan yang lebih rendah pun memberanikan diri untuk meraihnya.

Di baliknya ada seorang perempuan. Atau mungkin itu terlihat seperti gadis berambut pendek. Aku panik. Apakah dia sudah mati? Aku harus menelepon polisi. Kemudian gadis itu melompat dari pohon dan meringis akibat pendaratan yang aku yakin itu membuatnya kesakitan. Petir yang mengkilat di langit membuatku bisa melihat memar dan sayatan yang tak terhitung di wajahnya. Dia memakai dandanan yang justru membuat wajahnya terlihat berantakan. Dia memakai _dress_ dan terlihat menggigil akibat kedinginan. Aku tak tau berapa lama dia berada di bawah hujan deras dengan hanya duduk di sana. Dan yang lebih penting, siapa yang meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menelepon ambulans agar dia segera mendapat penanganan. Saat ambulans tiba aku menolak untuk ikut masuk. Aku bahkan tak tau kalau aku bertanggungjawab untuk menemaninya. Aku melihat bagaimana ambulans pergi dengan lampu dan sirinenya yang menyala yang menyebabkan perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki di sekitarnya. Aku pun kembali ke _apartment_ -ku dan berpikir untuk mandi dan tidur begitu sampai nanti.

 **~ Found A Doll ~**

Kulitnya sedikit kusam. Sebuah _dress_ lucu. Dandanannya berantakan. Raut wajah yang tak terdefinisikan.

Pada pagi hari aku bangun dengan gambaran perempuan itu di dalam kepalaku. Aku penasaran bagaimana keadaannya sekarang dan berpikir untuk segera menjenguknya. Tapi apa yang akan aku katakan? "Hey, aku yang menolongmu di taman"? Oh ayolah, aku bukan pahlawan ataupun semacamnya kan? "Kau tidak tau aku tapi aku melihatmu di taman waktu itu"? Apa maksudnya itu? Murah hati sekali aku menolong perempuan. Lagipula, kemurahan hati macam apa ini? Tidak, aku bisa membuatnya menjadi sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Aku melewati tempatnya dirawat untuk sekedar melihat bahwa dia sudah dalam keadaan aman.

 **~ Found A Doll ~**

"Sasuke! Berhenti melamun dan berikan laporan yang kemarin aku tugaskan padamu," ucap Si Iblis Hatake Kakashi yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depanku.

Tanpa menatapnya, aku menyerahkan sebuah USB yang berisi laporan yang kukerjakan kemarin. Dia pun menyeringai puas kemudian pergi. Aku menatap tajam pada punggungnya. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa seorang _boss_ memerintah dan tak sama sekali berterimakasih pada orang yang sudah membantunya. Biar saja, lagipula memang tak ada yang bisa diharapkan darinya.

"Kau menghabiskan semalaman lagi untuk membuat laporan?" tanya rekanku, orang yang berada di sampingku dan orang dengan berbagai kebaikannya yang membuatku merasa menganggapnya sudah seperti seorang sahabat. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ya, ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini. Untungnya sekarang sudah hari Jumat dan itu artinya besok sudah akhir pekan," Aku menghela napas.

"Ya, kau beruntung. Aku masih harus datang besok karena sebuah proyek baru." Dia memberiku raut wajah lelah. Memang sebuah nasib buruk karena menghabiskan enam hari dengan Hatake Kakashi.

"Kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan Minggu nanti jika kau mau," tawarku sambil tersenyum. Naruto mungkin perlu menghilangkan _stress_ selama akhir pekan.

"Orangtuaku sedang berkunjung dan mereka memintaku untuk membawa mereka jalan-jalan juga. Mungkin minggu depan, Sasuke" Dia menepuk pundakku sambil tersenyum.

 **~ Found A Doll ~**

Selama mengerjakan tugasku di sini, gambaran perempuan itu terus memasuki pikiranku. Mungkin aku harus menjenguknya, hanya sekedar memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Aku merasa kasihan padanya saat melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat seperti manusia. Aku penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya. Mungkin, dia semacam orang yang sedang jalan-jalan dengan orang-orang berbahaya dan kemudian diperlakukan buruk oleh mereka. Alhasil dia terlihat berantakan dan tinggal di sana seperti orang yang akan mati. Itu membuatku bergidik dan berpikir ulang untuk mengunjunginya.

 **~ Found A Doll ~**

Disinilah aku, berdiri di depan pintu rumah sakit. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Uchiha Sasuke? Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku datang setelah bekerja dan berharap bisa melihatnya, tidak yakin jika jam besuk sudah berakhir. Aku melangkah masuk dan menghampiri meja _lobby_ di mana seorang suster tersenyum melihat kehadiranku.

"Aku.. err.. Kemarin malam, seorang perempuan kubawa ke sini sekitar pukul 21.30. Dan aku ingin tahu apakah aku bisa melihatnya?"

Sang suster menunjukkan raut wajah mengerti dan mulai melihat data hari kemarin. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian dia menemukannya.

"Gadis yang menunjukkan banyak memar, sayatan, patah tulang, dan kejang-kejang. Polisi datang dan mereka percaya gadis itu sudah dipukuli dan sedang mencoba menemukan barang bukti. Apakah kau orang yang kemarin menghubungi ambulans?" Aku mengangguk dalam keterkejutanku atas apa yang kudengar. "Jam besuk sudah berakhir namun aku akan membuat sebuah pengecualian sejak aku tak berpikir tiada seorangpun datang menjenguknya."

 **~ Found A Doll ~**

Aku diberitahu bahwa perempuan itu berada di ruang 24C di lantai tiga. Saat aku keluar dari _lift_ , tanganku sedikit bergetar. Aku khawatir. Suster tadi mengatakan bahwa perempuan itu sudah bangun dan aku tidak boleh terkejut pada keadaannya sekarang. Aku sampai di depan ruangan yang kutuju dan menunggu beberapa menit untuk berpikir jika akan baik-baik saja bahkan jika aku masuk ke sana. Kugenggam knop pintu dan membiarkan helaan nafas keluar sampai akhirnya aku mulai membuka pintu.

Cklek

Keterkejutanku belum cukup. Aku merasa ngeri. Hampir seluruh kepalanya dililit perban, termasuk satu matanya, dan hanya sedikit bagian yang tidak diperban dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Kedua tangannya diperban juga dan dia memiliki penyangga pada kakinya. Apakah dia korban tabrak lari? Mustahil ada yang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini pada orang lain. Perempuan itu menatapku bingung, aku percaya, begitu sulit membaca ekspresinya setelah semua keadaan ini. Perlahan, kuhampiri dia dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia tidak mungkin mengusirku pergi. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap matanya. Aku ragu untuk bicara tapi akhirnya aku lakukan.

"Ah, aku, aku adalah orang yang menemukanmu di taman dan menelepon ambulans..." suaraku jadi lebih rendah. Aku sudah tak mampu menatapnya.

Mataku ingin melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi aku hancur di sampingnya. Aku selalu diajarkan bahwa perempuan harus diperlakukan dengan hormat dan disayangi. Tapi, apa yang sudah terjadi padanya? Spontan aku menggenggam tangannya dan menekannya kuat-kuat diantara kedua tanganku.

Aku terlalu takut untuk percaya, dan aku menggenggam boneka itu dalam satu tangan.

"Omocha," jawabnya saat aku menanyakan namanya.

 **~ Found A Doll ~**

Sudah tiga minggu sejak aku menemukan gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu dan setiap hari aku mengunjunginya. Aku masih tak yakin kenapa, tapi mungkin aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Penopang lehernya sudah tak dipakai lagi pagi itu dan suaranya sudah terdengar membaik. Dokter mengatakan padaku bahwa dia juga mendapat pukulan pada tenggorokannya.

"Omocha? Itu pasti bukan nama aslimu kan?" dia mengangguk.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura namun tak ada siapapun yang memanggilku begitu. Aku sudah dipanggil Omocha sejak umur dua belas tahun."

"Itu artinya boneka kan?" dia mengangguk. "Kenapa kau dipanggil Omocha?"

 **~ Found A Doll ~**

Aku menawarkan beberapa buah yang sudah aku bawakan untuknya. Dia meraihnya dan memakannya perlahan. Wajahnya tidak membengkak lagi namun masih ada memar-memar di sana. Terkadang aku membawanya berkeliling rumah sakit untuk menghirup udara segar. Terkadang aku juga kabur dari tugasku dengan cepat setiap bosku yang menyebalkan itu ada urusan pergi ke luar negeri. Dia adalah orang yang akan mengawasi kami sampai pukul 19.00 di kantor pengap itu saat seharusnya dia sudah pergi pukul 15.00.

Sakura melihat ke sekitar dan saat dia menemukan tas jinjingnya yang waktu itu, aku mendapatinya mengeluarkan beberapa _make up_. Dia mulai memakai beberapa krim wajah untuk menutupi memarnya. Dan dia menjepit rambutnya dengan jepit rambut, dia atur pakaian pasien yang dikenakannya menjadi lebih rapih. Dia berdiri mencoba seimbang mengingat sebelah kakinya masih menggunakan penyangga.

Senyum manis di bibirnya. Tatapan bening dari iris _emerald_ nan berkilau. Bisikan angin yang menghembuskan surai bak permen kapas yang kini bergoyang.

Omocha. Itulah yang aku pikirkan saat aku melihatnya, dia terlihat seperti sebuah boneka. Sungguh cantik. Sekarang aku mengerti maksud dari nama panggilannya itu. Aku sedikit malu untuk terkagum melihatnya setelah itu. Tapi dengan wajah cantiknya, siapa yang tidak akan merasa seperti itu? Dia pun duduk kembali dan masih memandangku, seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Mungkin sebuah komentar.

"Lalu? Tidakkah kau akan mengatakan apapun?" tanyanya sebagaimana aku masih dalam kebungkaman. "Err, itu tadi sangat bagus. Ya, pria manapun akan terpana melihatnya," pemilik manik _emerald_ itu cemberut.

"Apa yang kau maksud para pria akan terpana melihatnya?" dia menunduk sedikit malu. Aku pikir aku tak harus menanyakan alasannya.

"Aku pikir tidak akan menyakitkan untuk menceritakannya padamu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan kembali lagi ke dunia itu," dia menghela napas. "Aku pernah bekerja di _club_ dengan pelayanan ekstra. Untuk waktu yang lama aku tak pernah disentuh pria manapun dan aku bersyukur untuk itu," matanya berubah sayu. "Tapi akhirnya ada seorang pria yang datang dan bersedia membayar mahal untuk membeliku. Aku menolak pergi dengannya dan itu membuat pemilik _club_ marah dan itulah bagaimana aku berakhir di taman."

Aku diam dalam hening beberapa saat. Pikiranku kosong, jadi itulah yang terjadi. Tapi dia dipanggil Omocha sejak berumur dua belas tahun. Apakah itu artinya dia bekerja di club sejak usia dini? Dimana orangtuanya?

"Berapa umurmu?" tanyaku seketika, aku hanya berharap belum terlalu lama dia bekerja di sana.

"Eh? Umurku 20 tahun. Apakah kau sedang menggodaku? Sasuke- _kun_ , kau bilang padaku kau masih berumur 21, jadi jangan khawatir, kita bisa berkencan." godanya sambil tertawa meledek. Yang benar saja, bisa-bisanya melawak di saat seperti ini.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku... Hanya saja, bukankah itu artinya sudah delapan tahun kau bekerja di sana? Memangnya dimana orangtuamu?" dia menatapku dengan raut wajah datar. Apakah aku salah bertanya?

"Ayahku adalah orang yang meninggalkanku di sana sebagai penebus hutangnya. Ibuku sudah meninggalkanku sejak aku masih bayi"

"Maafkan aku." Lirihku sambil menunduk.

Gadis bersurai soft _pink_ itu meraih kepalaku dan mengangkat kepalaku meninggalkan sebuah ciuman di bibirku. Aku membatu dan saat dia memisahkan bibirnya dari bibirku, dia memelukku.

"Jangan minta maaf, jangan pernah minta maaf padaku. Aku benci saat orang-orang mengasihaniku. Sejak awal, aku pikir kau adalah sesosok malaikat yang dikirim dari surga untuk menolongku keluar dari dunia yang menyiksaku ini. Tapi sekarang, aku melihat kau adalah seorang manusia. Dan aku merasa itu lebih baik karena kita tidak bisa mencintai malaikat, kan?" ujar Sakura.

 **~ Found A Doll ~**

Penghasutan Penghasutan Penghasutan

Untuk dua minggu aku tidak akan melangkah memasuki rumah sakit itu. Aku hanya akan meninggalkan sekeranjang buah di meja _receptionist_ agar diberikan kepada gadis beriris _emerald_ itu. Aku bingung. Sejak gadis itu menciumku aku jadi merasa aneh. Itu bukan perasaan yang sama saat mantan kekasihku menciumku pertama kali. Pada saat itu, aku bahagia namun dengan Sakura aku merasa salah. Apakah karena pekerjaannya yang dulu atau karena aku hanya ingin dilihat sebagai malaikat pelindung sebagaimana pertama kali gadis itu melihatku?

Sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku bahkan tidak tau apa lagi yang aku rasakan. Pertama, kelihatannya gadis itu menyukaiku. Tapi apakah aku juga? Dia manis. Ya, dia orang baik, sangat ramah dan bisa juga dia adalah gadis yang memiliki ketegaran besar. Mungkin, bahkan saat dia ada di _club_ dia ingin sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dirinya. Itulah alasan kenapa dia menolak memberikan tubuhnya pada sembarangan pria. Untuk beberapa saat, aku merasa bahagia berpikir bahwa dia tak membiarkan lelaki manapun menyentuhnya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" seseorang menggoncang bahuku. Itu Naruto. "Bos memanggilmu," segera aku melangkah ke kantornya dan melihatnya menatapku tak suka.

"Hey! Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi!" bentak pria bersurai perak padaku begitu aku memasuki kantornya. "Aku ingin kau memeriksa ini dan mengabstraksinya."

Aku mengangguk dan meraih folder berisi dokumen-dokumen itu. Kemudian aku berjalan pergi sampai akhirnya berbalik kembali untuk menatapnya. Pada kenyataannya, Hatake Kakashi adalah sosok yang menakutkan sebagai seorang bos namun alasan aku tetap bekerja di bawah naungannya adalah karena aku akan belajar banyak hal dan, karena dia akan selalu memberiku nasihat terbaik.

"Hatake- _sama_ ," dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran yang sedang dibacanya. "Saat kau menemukan sebuah boneka rusak di jalanan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tergantung," matanya menerawang diriku seperti sedang mencari lebih banyak informasi. "Jika boneka itu terlihat berharga, aku akan memperbaikinya dan merawatnya. Jika tidak, aku hanya akan meninggalkannya di sana," jawabnya yang kemudian membuat iris _onyx_ -ku membulat sempurna.

" _Wakatta_ ," Aku membungkuk pamit dan pergi meninggalkan kantornya. Aku duduk kembali di kursiku dan mulai membaca dokumen-dokumen yang dipercayakannya untuk kuurus.

"Sasuke, kau mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit," ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mendekatiku. "Mereka bilang bahwa Sakura akan keluar dari rumah sakit besok, mereka bertanya apakah kau akan menjemputnya dari sana."

"Terimakasih," Ya, hari ini aku harus memutuskan. Harus kuputuskan apakah aku akan merawatnya, atau meninggalkannya.

"Siapa Sakura? Apakah dia temanmu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Dia adalah boneka yang aku temukan," Aku tersenyum dan mendapati tatapan bingung darinya.

Aku tidak bisa tenang, pikiranku selalu memutar hal tentang gadis itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak cukup mengenalnya untuk bisa merawatnya, tapi aku juga terlalu gelisah manakala harus meninggalkannya. Apakah aku seorang malaikat atau seorang manusia? Aku harus memutuskannya. Ah, ini terlalu sulit. Lagipula, kenapa aku terlalu memikirkannya? Itu benar, kenapa aku memikirkannya? Kenapa?

 **~ Found A Doll ~**

Setelah bekerja, aku berjalan di jalanan yang kukenali, sekarang sedang hujan, ini seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengan gadis itu. Aku tak tau apa yang sedang kulakukan, dan aku bahkan tak yakin apa yang akan datang selanjutnya. Aku hanya berjalan di sini. Saat aku berbelok di tikungan ini, aku menemukannya. Rumah sakit. Perlahan, aku melangkah menyeberangi halaman depan dan mencapai pintu masuk. Kemudian aku melihatnya, Haruno Sakura.

Gadis berambut bak permen kapas itu memakai _dress_ yang sama dengan yang dipakainya saat ambulans membawanya tempo hari. Hanya saja perbedaannya adalah, gadis itu tak memakai _make up_ yang kacau, tak ada dandanan apapun yang menghiasi wajahnya. Aku pernah melihatnya seperti itu, dengan wajah yang segar. Itu terlihat lebih baik. Dia hanya mendongak, memandang langit yang meneteskan hujan. Saat aku sudah lebih dekat, dia mengarahkan pandangannya untuk menatapku. Aku hanya berdiri di depannya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mungkin aku harus meminta maaf karena tidak menemuinya selama dua minggu.

"Aku-" Sakura menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku.

"Kau terlambat. Aku tidak mau kedinginan di sini," ujarnya.

Aku masih menatap Sakura. Apakah Sakura memaafkanku? Aku melepas jasku dan meletakkannya di atas pundaknya. Pemilik manik _emerald_ ini menopang dirinya sendiri di bawah jasku itu dan berjalan ke sisiku untuk berlindung di bawah payungku dari tetesan hujan.

 **~ Found A Doll ~**

"Jadi, kenapa kau datang untukku?" tanyanya saat kami berjalan menuju halte bus.

"Karena aku akan menjadi manusia dan mencoba untuk menjagamu," kulihat gadis bersurai _soft pink_ ini terkikik, kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya pada lenganku dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundakku.

Aku ingin ada di sisimu sedikit lebih lama. Kau berharga bagiku. Setiap waktu, aku akan menjagamu.

Kau tidak bisa berpindah lagi, aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi, selamanya di dalam sangkar. Sangkar penjaga yang kubuat untuk bisa selalu menjagamu. Karena kau adalah bonekaku sekarang.

 **END**


End file.
